


Forbidden Meeting

by ShyEEnEAuthor



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEEnEAuthor/pseuds/ShyEEnEAuthor
Summary: Dee is just a servant, but seems to have attracted the attention of Prince Eddy...when they meet among the library stacks, what will happen?





	Forbidden Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fun AU created by a friend of mine!! This one is so fun to write... let me know if you want to see more of these two. :3

He was tired, he had to admit it. He enjoyed his job more than the other servants, but still...he was tired.

He had scrubbed the ballroom floor on his hands and knees, cooked lunch and served it, and tidied the wine cellar. 

Now his task was to dust the library shelves. To be honest, he loved this small task. The only thing that smelled better than being next to his Prince was the smell of books.

His head jolted up, his eyes having drifted almost closed. Had he just thought that?? Oh dear. He couldn’t afford to be lazy or be consumed by his thoughts, even if he was tired.

Crossing behind the first set of shelves, Dee continued to dust, relaxing again after only a few moments and letting his mind wander. It was this wandering mind that caused him to not hear the library doors open and close, or the footsteps on the carpeted floor coming toward him.

Prince Eddy knew Dee had to be doing this cleanup about now. He paused at the end of the shelving unit and just looked at the wirey, tired looking young man. He was supposed to be focusing on the young maidens after his hand and throne. But no matter how much his royal parents pleaded with him, he just couldn’t bother to give any of them his attention. He just...thought of this young man before him.

Unable to take it anymore, Prince Eddy adjusted his crown and cleared his throat.

At the sudden sound, Dee yelped and dropped his feather duster, flailing his long limbs as he turned around to face his Prince.

“Oh dear! Ah, P-Prince Eddy! I apologize, I-” He quickly clasped his hands and bowed his head, his eyes on the floor.

No sooner had he come up from his bow, however, he found Prince Eddy not at a distance as he should be, but standing very close and holding the duster he had dropped between them. 

Their noses almost touching, Prince Eddy slowly let a smile spread across his face. “You dropped this,” he murmured, slowly holding up the feather duster so it almost tickled Dee’s chin.

Getting lost in the Prince’s eyes for only a moment, Dee quickly raised his hands and clasped the duster, expecting to pull it away, but was met with resistance.

Lifting his eyes to again shyly meet his Prince’s, Dee almost silently breathed “Oh dear...I apologize, I...must be more tired than I imagined…”

Prince Eddy blinked, then shook his head a bit, still keeping a hold on the duster. “I told the other guys to make sure to give you a rest. I’ll make sure they listen next time.”

Dee squeaked in surprise, trying again to pull back from his Prince but not finding the strength to. “I couldn’t, it would be...improper…”

As the last word left his lips, the Prince rolled his eyes in disdain, but stayed close. “Improper, whatever. Let em talk. You know how I feel...don’t you, my subject?” At this he smirked, watching how Dee’s knees turned to jelly and his cheeks turned bright pink.

“Yes, Prince Eddy…”

“And you know that I’m not gonna let them push me around, don’t you?”

“Yes, P-Prince Eddy…”

“Good then. Bring me dessert to my room at 11pm tonight. Come alone. Yes?” He smirked, his eyes twinkling with a mischievous light that made butterflies start fluttering in his stomach.

He swallowed hard and nodded once. “Yes, Prince Eddy. Dessert to your room at 11pm. I will...a-anything else?”

“Yeah, one more thing.”

And with a satisfied smirk, Prince Eddy gave a little tug on the duster and pulled the little servant toward him, letting their lips meet in a forbidden kiss.


End file.
